1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shirts press for use in pressing a shirts such as a washed shirts or the like, and more particularly to a shirts press in which a collar and cuffs shrunk after washing can be extended and finished in press.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of press in the prior art, there has been provided the invention described in a gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,745, for example. This prior art press is constituted by a buck for a collar, bucks for cuffs arranged at both sides of the former buck and a press head for pressing once from above the collar and cuffs of the shirts set on these bucks.
However, this prior art press was operated such that a collar and cuffs are merely pressed with the press head to finish them. Accordingly, this type of prior art press had a problem that a press wrinkle is easily generated at the collar and cuffs and a shirts cannot be pressed in a neat manner.
The present invention has been provided in view of the prior art problems.
Accordingly, a technical issue of the present invention consists in providing the shirts press constructed such that the collar and cuffs shrunk through washing can be extended at first and then pressed to finish the shirts in a neat manner.
The present invention is operated such that an upper surface of the buck and an iron surface of a press iron are formed with their radii of curvature being made different from each other, both side segments of a collar are fixed at first by the descending press iron, then a pair of right and left divided members are pushed open by a pressing mechanism in an upper outward direction and an entire shirts including the center of the collar is pushed against the iron surface of the press iron. Accordingly, in the case of the present invention, the collar can be press finished under a state in which the collar shrunk through washing is extended, so that the press of the present invention enables the collar to be finished in a neat manner. If the pressing mechanism enables each of the divided members to be turned in an upward and outer direction, its structure and fixing position might be optional.
In this way, the aforesaid depressing mechanism is constructed more practically, as shown in FIG. 1 and the like, to have a cylinder device having a rod extending along an upward or downward direction and arranged at a fixed segment of a buck in a raised state, a block member ascended or descended under an extending or retracting action of a rod of the cylinder device, rollers engaged with both side surfaces of the block member, the aforesaid cylinder device is arranged at the aforesaid fixing segment in response to the central position of the buck, the aforesaid block member causes both side surfaces engaged with the rollers to be curved in a crank shape which is a substantial protruded shape as seen in its front elevational view, and it is preferable that the aforesaid rollers are arranged at each of the divided members in a symmetrical manner (claim 2).
Because in the case of this depressing mechanism, it is satisfactory that one cylinder device acting as an operating source is placed at the central position of the fixing segment of the buck, its structure can be simplified, efficient operation can be carried out with a less number of components and each of the divided members can be pushed and opened.
In addition, in the case of the present invention, it is also applicable that the aforesaid block member is formed to be a substantial isosceles triangle as seen in its front elevational view in a fine extremity end toward the upper end as shown in FIG. 11 (claim 3).
In this case, it is satisfactory that both side surfaces of the block member are merely machined into a slant planer shape, so that the present invention has some advantages that machining of the block member becomes easy,.a machining cost of the block member and manufacturing cost can be made less-expensive. In this case, the substantial isosceles triangle is meant by a shape also including a trapezoid (refer to FIG. 11B) as well as isosceles triangle (refer to FIG. 11A).
In addition, it is preferable in the present invention that the springs for use in turning each of the divided members pushed up through an ascending of the block member in a downward direction and returning it back are arranged between a lower position near outside of each of the divided members and the fixing segment of the buck (claim 4).
Because, in this case, the divided members can be forcedly returned with a resilient force of the springs as compared with the case that the divided members are turned downward by their own weight and returned, and the returning action of the divided members can be made smooth and fast.
In addition, in the case of the present invention, as shown in FIG. 8, it is preferable that the padding of the buck is made such that a planer material of aramid fiber is applied as a lower surface and felt is overlapped on the planer material (claim 5).
Aramid fiber has high strength or high modulus of elasticity and shows a superior heat-resistant characteristic. In the case of the present invention, the pudding is formed under combination of the planer material of aramid fiber and felt. Accordingly, assembling of the buck can be made easy without reducing a supporting force against the iron pressure of the press iron and a weight of the buck can be made light as compared with that for forming the padding by arranging many springs as found in the prior art product.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 7 and the like, the present invention is preferably set such that a depth of the upper surface of the buck is selected as such a length as one in which the collar of the shirts can be mounted while being faced from the front side to the rear side of the buck and there are provided receiving members (refer to FIG. 3 and the like) for use in receiving the shirts at the front side and the rear side of the buck (claim 6).
Because, in accordance with this arrangement, it is possible to perform a simultaneous finishing of two pieces of shirts and an efficient pressing operation.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2 and the like, it is preferable in the present invention that each of the cuff press devices for pressing the cuffs of the shirts (refer to FIG. 12) is arranged at both sides of the buck in a lateral direction while being adjacent to the buck (claim 7).
Although the press machine of the present invention is also applicable as one which is made as an exclusive machine for use in finishing the collar, normally, as shown in FIG. 2 and the like, the cuff press device for use in press finishing the cuffs of a shirts is arranged adjacent to the buck. In the case that the device is made as described above, it shows some advantages that the cuffs of a shirts can be finished in press together with the collar and work efficiency becomes improved.
Thus, as shown in FIGS. 12 to 15, the cuff press device of the present invention is preferably comprised of the mountain-shaped lower iron on which the cuffs are mounted, and an upper iron for depressing the cuffs mounted on the lower iron and finishing them in press, the aforesaid lower iron is divided into an upper segment and a lower segment, i.e. an upper fixed segment and a lower movable segment, the upper fixed segment is fixed to the upper segment of the supporting member passed through the lower movable segment and arranged in a raised state, the lower movable segment is made low to a state in which a position of the cuff button and a position of the buttonhole are abutted against both slant surfaces are slightly bulged out of the both slant surfaces of the upper fixed segment and the lower movable segment is formed such that it can be depressed by the upper iron for depressing both slant surfaces (claim 8).
Because, in accordance with this arrangement, the pressing work can be carried out while not only the collar but also the cuffs can be extended and the shirts can be finished in more neat state.
In addition, in the case of the present invention, it is preferable that the cuff press device is constructed as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17. That is, the cuff press device of the present invention is preferably comprised of the mountain-shaped lower iron on which the cuffs are mounted, and an upper iron for depressing the cuffs mounted on the lower iron and finishing them in press, the aforesaid lower iron is divided into an upper segment and a lower segment, i.e. an upper movable segment and a lower fixed segment, the upper movable segment is fixed to the upper part of the piston rod passed through the lower fixed segment and arranged in a raised state, the lower fixed segment is made low to a state in which a position of the cuff button and a position of the buttonhole are abutted against both slant surfaces, both slant surfaces of the lower fixed segment are slightly bulged out of the both slant surfaces of the upper movable segment and the upper movable segment is formed such that it can be depressed against the upper iron under the extending action of the piston rod of the cylinder (claim 9).
In this way, as the shirts press of the present invention for use in finishing the cuffs, there are provided some devices showing a feature of the aforesaid structures (claims 10 and 11). In the case of the present invention, since the cuffs can be finished in press while being forcedly extended, utilization of the press device enables the cuffs to be finished in neat state.